User talk:Aphrodite Belleza
---- Iam Alice 002 (talk) 07:51, July 9, 2018 (UTC)Oh my god I love your profile so much,<3<3 They are so beautiful<3<3 Thank you for telling me about the templates that i can use! I will try my best to decorate my profile! and sorry for bad English.Iam Alice 002 (talk) 07:51, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! (I know you hate paragraphs but it's not a bad thing reading them.) I would like to talk to you about your recent block. You blocked a user named c0rrmeii-san and I can't help but feel some unjustice right now. Now before you start going to the block button to block ME, I suggest you listen first as leader. I do not want to hurt you, or bully you, or anything. As someone who has conduct before, I think it's rather petty to block a person for a WHOLE YEAR. It it totally undeserving for all the user did was calling out your actions. Blocking someone because of talking back? Now that's just self-insert! Blocking someone because they stated lgbt rights? NOW THAT'S JUST SELF INSERT! "eH????bUt ShE BrOKe The GuILDLiNeS!!" That's the problem. Your rules are too stricted and it seems no one can have fun anymore. You're older than me but I don't think you should look down on those who are younger. A true leader would hear out opinions. Would try and make peace. I know you want to keep everything under control, but this is just restricting everyone's freedom. I want to see a fandom with hilarious content with interesting people, but I feel like that won't be achieve since you're conducting. I really hope you could understand this. I don't want to fight nor to hurt you in any way. I'm being gentle right now since you're abusing your power as admin. So please , if you could, unblock c0rrmeii-san. I want to open your heart and mind. Believe me, I've been selfish before and that scarred my childhood to this day. Yasmincandy (talk) 00:33, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Okay! Thank you for informing me and I apologize if I done any harm. Yasmincandy (talk) 08:50, August 26, 2018 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ At the last panel of page 21 in book 27, Emilia states, "His smile spreads warmth and positive energy..." in her thoughts. - Yamadachi Azusa (talk ) Hello! Ahem. Hey there! As you can see, I'm back after 1983738735 years. I could say it's been quite long and I didn't remember that wikias existed this entire year, due to stress and pressure everyone put on me for UPSR. Now that I'm back, I just wanted to say that I'm quite proud of how far the wikia have come. The designs are really well-fitted for the series's theme! You guys have done a great job handling the wiki. Well, as you can see, I'm now just a lone founder :'D There isn't many users active on this wiki like before, and I only often see Sakura-chan and Alice around here. You too, of course. Anyways! I just want to announce that now that I'm back, I'll try my hardest to be as active as I can, to fill in some missing holes here and there until I am fatigued. I'll also try to keep everything neutral and not biased, and not be a girl that gets mad quite easily. I'm a new person now, more mature (I hope sjfkgafn), more rational and more gramatically corrrect than before. Alright, I think that's all I can say. I'll look around the wiki and see if there's any help I can lend. I'm not very caught up with the books (it kinda made me quite disinterested because their stories aren't really focusing on their characters as much now,,, ah how should I say it, maybe it's the same case as Moriko-chan?), but I'll do my best. Talk To My Paw Please 13:46, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the warning i promise not to wrote adultry stuff instead just a simple couple story Thank you for the warning. - Dear Aphrodite Bellezia, I just dropped by the wiki today and saw your bio:( I didn't realise you were going through that much, and I'm sorry you had to go through all those bullying that you didn't deserve, and I really wish those people were nicer to you. Thank you so much for working so hard on creating and maintining this CS wiki that gave me so much fun in the past, and I hope you're happier up there in heaven. Rest in peace. Yamadachi Azusa (talk) 10:18, October 20, 2019 (UTC)